1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a starting control valve assembly for a multiple throttle provided in a multiple throttle body of a multiple cylinder engine of a vehicle such as a motorcycle
2. Description of Related Art
In a multiple throttle valve body of a multiple cylinder engine of a motorcycle, etc., as shown in FIG. 7, a starting control valve 2 is provided in each throttle body.
This starting control valve 2 has starter valves 3, and is connected through these starter valves 3 to the inside of an air cleaner 4 and an intake port 5 of a throttle body 1.
The starter valve 3 is formed in the throttle body 1, and has a tuning screw 3a provided midway along a flow path 6 connected to the intake port 5. A valve member 3b provided on the tip of the tuning screw 3a is moved by rotating the tuning screw 3a. Adjusting of the degree of idle opening between each cylinder is carried out by adjusting the degree of opening of the flow path 6, and adjusting the amount of intake from the air cleaner 4.
When the engine is started, the starter valve 3 of each throttle body 1 is moved backwards against a spring 3c, and an intake amount from the flow path 6 to the intake port 5 is increased.
In FIG. 7, reference numeral 6a is a pipe connecting the flow path 6 and the air cleaner 4, reference numeral 7 is an injector for injecting fuel into the intake port 5 of the throttle body 1, and reference numeral 8 is an iris valve rotated by a throttle shaft 9 for adjusting an opening and closing amount of the intake port
The above described starter valves 3 are individually and directly provided on the respective throttle bodies 1, which means that for each throttle body 1, the direction in which the tuning screw 3a faces, namely the adjusting direction, is restricted for each throttle body 1. After mounting, the throttle valves are covered by the air cleaner 4 and fuel tank, etc., making it difficult to carry out tuning between cylinders smoothly.
As well as this problem, if the above described structure is adopted, the remanufactured length of the flow path 6 forming the throttle body 1 itself is long, and the flow path 6 has a convoluted shape, which means that the manufacturing cost of the throttle body 1 is increased, bringing about an increase in the overall cost.